


Purple and Green

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Humor, Inspired by the musical mashup of School of Rock Cats and Phantom, Just a fun oneshot, M/M, Magic, Minus the Phantom, Mischief, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: Tugger tries to get Mistoffelees to use magic on the humans inside his home, Mistoffelees doesn't like human contact, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are snitches, Munkustrap and the rest of the tribe are done with them.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Purple and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to the madness which is my first work in the Cats fandom, please be nice. I really wanted to do something that involved Cats and School of Rock after watching the mashup months ago and so here I am. The tiny humans are the students in the band and they are at band practice, that was more taken from the film though. I fell out of the fandom, like at the end of last year, and so now I'm back and I'm now writing fanfic I thought I'd give this a go. I have another Cats fanfic in the works right now with Misto as Macavity's son. If that's something you want to see, tell me, it'll be longer than this. Anyway here you go.

"Misto, can we go to your human's house?" Tugger whined from where he was sat next to the magician, "I'm tired of my human's flat." Typical, they had only been there for merely seconds and he was already complaining. He was half inclined to take the elder up on his offer, already sick of the noise in the room, but he was stubborn and Tugger had been the one to suggest coming here. 

So he stuck to it and sighed, "Tugger, you were the one who said we should come here. I know you have an entire song based on the fact that you are the most indecisive cat in the world, but Everlasting help me, can you make up your mind?"

"Fine, we'll go to your human's house," He announced. "No, wait, we'll go to the junkyard... No, we'll stay here or go to your humans or go to the junkyard-"

"I swear to the Everlasting Cat, I will turn your fur purple and green," Mistoffelees told him.

The curious cat's eyes lit up as he thought of something, presumably something mischievous. He leaned in closer to his mate and whispered, "Why don't we, or well you, turn them purple and green?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why? We could do some Macavity scares, you could do the whole glitter and lights thing and set off lightning. It would be fun, Misto," He tried.

The small tuxedo cat looked at him with a look that suggested that he was not on board with his plan and said, "Tugger, darling, I love you. But, I would much rather not have Munkustrap, Demeter, Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, Bustopher, Old Deuteronomy and to an extent Bombalurina on my back for using magic on humans."

The older cat mimed the younger in retaliation. He was just so bored and Mistoffelees magic was so much fun. He had made the kittens float, made Munkustrap disappear, a favourite of his and teleported Old Deuteronomy back to the junkyard. 

Mistoffelees raised a paw, "I didn't say I couldn't use it on you! And don't even think that it's an empty threat, I did it to Victoria when we were younger."

A smartly dressed tiny human glared at the two cats and asked Tugger's human, "Can those cats be any quieter? We are trying to practice."

"Oh my god! You have a tuxedo cat? It looks so smart," Another one yelled, getting a glimpse of the two before running over to pet him.

"Tuxedo? Oh him! No, he's not mine, I have no clue who's he is, I own the one next to him," Tugger's human announced, while more and more tiny humans made their way over. The smartly dressed one sighed in defeat.

Mistoffelees, not one for human contact or contact in general, scowled at them all. Meanwhile, Tugger was having the time of his life with all the attention. "I thought you didn't like cuddles?" Misto questioned.

The elder replied, "These aren't cuddles, they are simply stroking me. You're the only one I would allow to cuddle me."

Trying to avoid another human paw the smaller yelped, "I take back my statement, Munkustrap and the rest of the tribe can bug me all they want. If another one of these foul creatures lays another paw on me I am not against using my magic to get out."

"One of you, touch him!" Tugger pleaded. Hoping they could understand what he meant. The moment another did as he asked, the place delved into pitch-black...causing the humans to pick both cats up.

"There must be a power cut..." Tugger's human said. "Wait, it's still day. How the hell is it so dark?"

Darting out of the human's grip, Mistoffelees yelled at Tugger for them to get out of reach. Once successfully away, he turned the light back on, revealing brightly coloured hair on all the humans.

At the hypocritical sound of a shriek from the tired human who wanted the cats to be quiet, they took it as a cue to leave. When they arrived at the junkyard, they acted as if nothing happened, after all, they were in the right. 

The issue occurred the next day. Munkustrap had been told by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, of all people, that the tiny human of their household came home with electric blue hair and he just happened to say there was a tuxedo cat there. So he was cornered by the tribe's protector, "Mistoffelees, you can't use your magic on humans."

"I was completely justified, they put their paws on me," He argued adding, "Tugger encouraged me! He said I should do some scares like Macavity."

Munkustrap looked frustrated, "Where is my brother?"

The younger tom took the opportunity to possibly get him in more trouble, "Over there!" He yelled, pointing to nothing then disappearing after maybe turning the grey cat's fur a different colour. He found his mate and quickly took them to Victoria's home. "Dear sister of mine, you wouldn't mind if we stayed here for our last few moments before Munkustrap brutally murders us, right?"

"Why is Munkustrap going to brutally murder us?" The ever so curious cat asked.

"Yes, Mistoffelees, why don't you explain that?" Victoria joined.

He looked away from them for a moment, "So, Munkustrap found out what happened yesterday, and found me and started to lecture me, then I snitched on you, Tugger, said that you were behind him, teleported to get you to save you and came here."

"There is more to this story," His sister claimed.

"I may or may not have changed his fur's colour."

He received an incredulous look from his mate, "You did what? Death is our fate now, I am going to die at the hands of my brother. Thank you, Misto. It's been a pleasure knowing you Victoria, please tell my fan club I love them."

"Tell them yourself when you return to the junkyard," She told him, "I will gladly make sure you two have a safe return. Let's go."

After a while, they were back at the junkyard, Victoria walking behind them. She called out to the adults in the tribe alerting them of their arrival. They were met with Munkustrap, Demeter, Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and a few others, all with unimpressed looks on their faces and purple and green fur.

Mistoffelees turned to Tugger, "Run?"

"Run."


End file.
